


Kill Your Darlings

by sidleupandsmile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidleupandsmile/pseuds/sidleupandsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it was in life, so it was in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Darlings

Two warriors circled each other slowly, blood and sweat dripping down their faces and bodies, feet silent as they stepped over the dead. The Battle of D’Qar had been long and bloody, a ground war as opposed to one fought in the skies. Now, here at the end of all things, there were only two left, warriors of the Light and of the Dark.

The pilots had died first, bombed in their x-wings before they could even get off the ground. An entire battalions of stormtroopers littered the ground, the white of their armor stark against the browns and greens of the grasses that surrounded the Base. One former Trooper died in a sea of blaster fire, his old unit finally getting their revenge against the traitor. 

The Resistance died bloody and slow, picked off one by one, whether by blaster or by lightsaber, the General and her guard taken out by Knights of Ren on order from the First Knight. Skywalker finished them off to avenge his sister, but even he wasn’t the match of mortar fire, the building collapsing top of him. 

The Resistance and the First Order fought to the last, until there were only two. 

Kylo and Rey had been fighting for what seemed like hours, ‘sabers clashing and spitting light, their mouths tossing insults at each other, bodies burning from exhaustion. With the Force, it seemed like they could keep fighting for all eternity, echoing the mistakes of their forefathers, and their forefathers, the same rhyming battles from the dawn of the universe. But soon, there would be only one victor to their fight, and it was just as likely that either of them might die. 

It was such a silly mistake, her foot slipping in the pool of Wookie blood, leg sliding back farther than she’d intended when she landed from the jump, her body unable to keep up the position needed to fend off Ren’s blade. 

Rey let out a soft cry as she felt the blade stab through her flesh and come out the other side, her lung spasming as it tried to take in air, now super-heated from the blade in her chest, burning her from the inside out. Her hand flew up to grab at his arm, grabbing at him, keeping him close. He couldn’t get away. Not now, not when all else was lost. She had to finish this. If there was any Light left in the Force, she called for it to help her. 

“I win,” she whispered, her wrist twisting with a small flourish as she struggled to stay upright. 

Kylo looked down, seeing her own yellow saber stabbed through his abdomen, the pain of it barely registering as he stared into her dying eyes. It was like a revelation, feeling the killing wound, wielded by her, the scavenger who had sent the awakening through the Force so many months ago. He didn’t even cry out, just stared at her as all things in the universe finally clicked into place, and he could _see_. 

“Thank you,” he said, echoing the words he'd said to his father, the Dark finally freeing itself from his mind. He could see it all now, everything that had been hidden from him, the Light inside of him that had been perverted for Snoke’s purpose, the twisting words that had been whispered to him for years and years finally fading away. His hand was still on his saber as his knees gave out, the unstable red blade dragging through Rey’s body as he fell, the momentum of it pulling her down on top of him. 

As it was in life, so it was in death. Light and Dark died together, in a quiet field, surrounded by the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladies at ReyloMadness.


End file.
